Eve
by FrederikaBast
Summary: Eve felt content with her sub-coven in Volterra. However the need to be accepted as a full-fledged member of the Volturi causes her to step outside of her comfort zone into an unknown world with vegetarian vampires and mysterious shapeshifters. Will she find the place where she belongs and can she stay?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Turning Point**

The first thing I could remember was the dryness in my throat. The second thing was a warm and familiar scent that slowly got stronger as time went by. The third thing that caught my attention was a scorching hand reaching for my cheek. It was painfully unbearable. I could hear someone screaming, but couldn't figure out where it came from. The screams sounded agonizing as if the person in question was set on fire. The echoing of the room made them seem even louder. A second hand tried to cup my face, but the wild movements as a reaction to the pain that made its way through my body made it impossible.

"Impossible". That was the word to describe the whole situation. An impossible period of undetermined time filled with unbearable pain. I was still felled like the word wasn't enough to describe it, but my thoughts wouldn't let go.

After what seemed like days, I finally managed to open my eyes, only to be met by grey eyes that were crying rivers. The hurt look in them didn't catch my attention for long; too soon in focused on the veins in the whites of those same eyes. My eyes slowly glided from his eyes to his cheeks where the tears were still running, down past his earlobe and ending on his neck. I could see the pulse, the skin simmered with tears.

Without further delay I turned my body that had been up till this point lying on the ground, to the position of being above him. It surprised me how easy it was to pin him to the ground. I didn't put in that much effort. However the wonder didn't linger. My focus had found its way back to his neck. My throat still dry, I asked myself how the thirst could be clenched. The answer seemed so simple. I wasn't sure if I just saw veins or his artery, but I knew the answer to my quenching stomach. That was enough.

My tong licked the pale neck before I sank the now sharp teeth slowly in the soft flesh. The sweet taste of the red liquid seemed satisfying. The murmurs in the background didn't matter. They couldn't distract me. The soft voice telling me it was okay, did. I could feel my hair being petted by those same scorching hands until they lost their strength.

I took a moment to breathe, only to realize it was unnecessary. It gave me the chance to finally look at the pray; a young man, brown hair and grey eyes that slowly slipped close. As soon as I realized what I had done, my body turned to extreme protest. My stomach clenched tight, making it seem impossible to move or think. The pain seemed worse than before. It was no longer the feeling of burning, but more like knives that were stabbed and pulled in and out of my stomach one by one.

Two strong pairs of hands gripped me tightly and pulled me away from the man beneath me. After throwing out every last bit of blood I seemed to finally calm down. A hand, this time ice-cold, tried to calm me down, by switching the pressure from my forehead to my cheeks and back. The hand was joined by reassuring words of safety and protection, but the words that stuck in my head were clear as day. "There is something wrong with her."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**The first meeting**

The marble room was worlds apart from my safe windowsill. Knowing the only thing separating Christopher and me from the tense scene was a right turn and a few marble pillars made me feel uncomfortable. I came because of Chris, Chris came because of Marcus and Marcus was obligated to attend.

There was no escape from the scent of the human guest. It was the usual scent of a human, but much, much sweeter and alluring. It made me sick to my stomach. The idea of drinking her blood… I tried to focus on the conversation happening only a few meters away.

Aro seemed to be testing the human girl's ability to block their gifts. Neither Chris nor I knew much about the girl, but the two vampires with her were another story. Edward and Alice Cullen; Aro couldn't help but remind our small sub-coven about the power of the Olympic Coven. He was infatuated with them. Not only did they have strong bonds as a family rather than a coven. They were also in possession of three gifted vampires; one with telepathy, one with precognition and one with pathokinesis. Two of the three were standing right in this room.

The moment the familiar sound of agony caused by Jane reached my ears I felt the need to close my eyes. My body wouldn't stop shivering. A familiar hand drew my focus back to where I was standing. I looked up to meet the red eyes of Chris. Without speaking he asked if everything was okay. I nodded, but couldn't keep back a dry swallow. Without hesitation, Chris drew me even closer. With one hand on my back and the other on my head, I felt a certain level of comfort. These moments were rare. Most of the coven despised me, but with Chris being my maker and Marcus my caretaker I had been content for almost a year.

The meeting around the corner seemed to come to an end. The three guests were being guided to a separate room to wait out the day and with it came a call from Marcus. Hand in hand the two of us walked towards him. All the others seemed to have returned to either their chambers or their previous work. With the room empty, Chris let go of my hand and rushed forward. I wasn't able to hold back a sign when the two started their little ritual of looking each other up and down to check if the other one was all right.

"So, how did it end?" Chris asked. The scent of the girl still hung in the air. Marcus looked neither sad nor happy; the second head of the Volturi had always been hard to read.

"She may live," he announced. "Alice Cullen assured Aro that the girl will be turned into a vampire eventually." I let out a sigh which immediately led to Marcus's focus being put on me. There was a 'but' to the situation. "As you probably already know, they are waiting in a room until the sunsets. Aro requested that you take care of anything they may need, Eve." The teensy bit of happiness I felt for the result faded. I couldn't help but see it as yet another way for Aro to torture me.

"Can't Gianna take care of them? It is her job." Chris frowned. Marcus shook his head, explaining that Aro said Gianna was to 'busy' and the guests would probably prefer Eve over anyone else in the coven. Chris looked apologetic at me.

"It's fine. I can manage." I said, straightening my posture. "I will just have to hold my breath. Easy peasy."

* * *

Armoured with a dry pair of jeans and a tray with various kinds of food, I made my way over to the guest room. Before knocking I took the time to take a deep breath, not that I needed it, and tried to focus my thoughts. In there a mind reader and a fortune teller would be waiting. That would exclude my option of thinking about my relationship with the coven, Chris and Marcus, the incidents that happened during my time as a newborn and the loss of my human memories. All those subjects were taboo from here on out.

But before I could even start clearing my mind and composing myself, the door opened. If it was possible for a vampire, my face would have probably been bright red. The male stood before me, looking serious and tense, but with a twist of amusement. It took me a second to realize the most important detail about his gift. His gift wasn't the same as Aro's; no contact, just range. I had unintentionally introduced myself with my most intimate secrets.

He just kept staring at me. Or was I the one staring? Emotions ran through my body and my mind, even though I was a vampire, didn't seem able to keep up. At least the one with pathokinesis wasn't here to sense my bundle of emotions. What was I supposed to do? Run? Scream? Throw myself dramatically of the tower clock like Chris always joked?

"Calm down." The soft velvet voice was commanding rather than soothing. Again I was staring, but with more focus, more attention. His stance was both controlled and protective but his eyes betrayed that he was scared to a certain amount. I shouldn't assume, but it had probably something to do with the scent of his mate; the scent that filled the room and that reminded me of the disgusting feeling I had a mere hour ago.

"I'm sorry. I can leave everything out here if it makes you more comfortable?" I suggested. Before he could speak his head turned to the other vampire in the room. The female looked disapproving. Instead of waiting for his reaction she walked to the door, pushing him lightly aside and gently pulled me into the room.

"We are sorry as well." Her voice chimed. "Edward is still a bit tense because of what happened." I was sure she wasn't the empath, but she had seemed to change the atmosphere in the room. Even the human girl, who had been sitting on the bed since the door was opened, seemed to relax a little. I managed to finally compose myself, using one of Chris's techniques and turning my posture to 'secretary-style'. I was sent here by the Volturi. The one thing I needed to do right now was my menial job.

The room was pretty standard. No windows, a two-person bed, a small table for dinner, a leather couch and an empty bookcase. I set down the tray with what would probably be the human girl's dinner.

I took my first good look at the human girl. I wasn't surprised to see her pale complexion; she was probably still scared for her life. I couldn't blame her; I knew from my own experience that the leaders of the Volturi were intimidating. But she didn't look scared. In fact she looked straight at me, her eyes filled with curiosity and slight awkwardness. Did I look strange to her? I looked at her figure, hoping the jeans I brought wouldn't be too big. Gianna had had the honor of guessing her size.

"These are for you," I laid them on the chair next to the table, not wanting to get to close. "I hope the meal will be enough for the time being. If you need else anything or have any questions don't hesitate to call me." Turning around I was already making my way over to the door until the girl called out.

"What is your name?" she asked. My surprise made me turn towards her. Not only hadn't I expected to get a question from her, but the sound of a new voice entering my memories was nice for a change. It wasn't the usual silk voices of the vampire in the coven or the I-try-to-sound-alluring voices of the new female secretaries.

"Eve."

* * *

I found a not so conspicuous Chris hiding around the corner in the hall.

"Everything okay?" he asked, turning around the corner when I approached him. I nodded in response.

"I brought her dinner and a dry pair of pants," I explained what happened just a few minutes ago. My eyes wavered to his and I noticed the bright red. It was probably another reason why the male of the three guests was so tense. The coven had had their dinner right after the meeting with the small group.

"You know that was not what I meant." He reacted angrily. I gave him a small smirk, but just before I could give him the answer he wanted a voice from back down the hall interrupted us.

"Eve? Would you mind helping us?" The female voice rang. The trio was more demanding than I expected. Chris grabbed my arm, just as I was about to turn around. Even though it was probably against the Volturi's and Marcus's wishes, something told me that I wouldn't be entering that room alone.

"What is he doing here?" The male vampire asked, immediately placing himself between us and girl. Chris in response did the same.

"I'm here to prevent her from doing something unnecessary," Chris responded.

"We just need bandages." The male threw back which made Chris scoff.

"Those are definitely not going to help with the scent. I could smell her from three galleries away." Chris gestured to the door. With the loose sentences from the two squabbling vampires I was able to figure out the situation. Within a mere second I was standing right next to the human.

"You're hurt." It wasn't a question that left my mouth. It was a statement. I figured I had just entered dangerous territory, but the female vampire held the mate at bay. I had only been in a similar situation one time before and that hadn't had a positive end. On the other hand this was a different situation. This one I could work with.

I crouched down, setting myself lower than the girl's eye level. Before I did anything else I first checked with the male vampire. I noticed his dark hard stare slowly disappearing from his face; his focus was on my mind. I didn't have time to show him what I was planning. I needed my mind clear or it might not work.

"Can I see?" The hesitation from the girl was expected. No human should trust a vampire. I noticed the quick moment between the girl and the vampires standing behind me before the girl eventually nodded. Eve closed the distance. The rip in the girl's jeans made it easy to see the now obvious grazes on her knees. In favour of not puke, I decided to hold my breath and fight the urge to use the unneeded human habit of breathing. Now that I was this close, the scent was even stronger.

I slowly put my left hand on top of the right scraped knee and sought with my eyes a place for my other hand. I decided on the left ankle; it was further from the torso than her thigh, but it seemed more appropriate and respectful. The girl shivered from the cold my hands gave off. I focused my mind and after a few seconds I let go of her right knee end turned towards the left to start the ritual over. When I finished the other one as well I looked at my result and nodded satisfied.

"Any scrapes left?" I asked, turning my head to the three waiting behind me. Chris shook his head, signalling that he didn't smell anything off anymore.

"Come." He took my hand and pulled me out of the room, before anyone else was able to respond. Without words he picked me up and carried me with vampire speed to our room.

"You shouldn't have done that," I commented to the caring. Before Chris reacted he locked the door behind us, even making sure that the curtain from our one window was closed.

"Same goes for you." He patted beside him on the bed. I shrugged, placing myself on the bed and waited. It didn't take long.

I could feel the burning feeling of hunger swell up in my throat and the awful emotion that came with it. I did the only thing that I knew that helped. I bit down in my arm. My mind was taken back to the first time I used my powers; a wounded boy in the woods and the feeling of unquenchable thirst. The same feeling I had right now. It would slowly dissipate with time just like all the time I hungered or after drinking blood.

Chris responded like he did when I had a hard time. Clutching my small body against his while his back rested against the frame of the bed. Both his speed and strength were strong enough to keep me from escaping. He didn't try to remove my arm from my mouth. Hugging was the only thing a brother could do for a sister

After a few hours I finally seemed to calm down. Marcus had come by to tell us the guests had left and that Aro said I had taken good care of their guests. He had seemed like he wanted to stay but had decided against it after Chris told him to go.

"It was nice to see someone with the same eye colour for once," I said before both Chris and I returned to our usual schedule.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**The leader**

The day wasn't different from any other day. A pile of dead tourists laid in the dimly lit room where Aro, Marcus and Caius ate in private. There was a lot of spilt blood that made its way to the drain pit that was centred in the room. The sickening smell of it filled the room.

From my left, I could feel Chris curiously looking at me. Even though I wasn't a newborn anymore, I still had a hard time with Aro's hobby. Marcus had told both of us that from the moment I had chosen to be a vegetarian, Aro would try to make me snap. Aro had done the same with the leader of the Olympic coven, back when he was still staying here. I always had my curiosity about the vampire who had chosen the same path and if he had ever failed to live up to his decision.

I knew I wouldn't snap, since the only time I craved human blood was after healing a human, and even then I would not be able to keep it in. The smell was just unbearable.

A knock on the door pulled my attention away from the stench. Felix and Demetri made their way over. The doors would be too heavy for a normal human and every vampire in the room knew that the one who knocked was human. Valentina entered. She was the new secretary and the replacement of Gianna.

Chris's head shook which showed that she made a bad choice. Was it the dress? Admittedly it looked more like lingerie than your normal evening wardrobe. I knew the leaders wouldn't be charmed by her, seeing as they all had their mates.

I stared her down when she dared to give Chris a quick alluring smile. From the beginning I never like her. Always flirting with everything that had a Y-chromosome and never doing her job. I swear that if I got a penny every time I had to revise the work she did for Marcus, I would be able to buy a piece of land in the countryside. That would solve my problem with the constant interruptions from humans during their hunting season.

Valentina wore apart from the revealing dress a silver plate with a letter on top. Aro slowly took the letter of the tray, giving the brunet a villainous smile. He looked delighted when reading the letter.

"Edward and Bella are to be married." He announced to everyone present. I couldn't tell if his joy was genuine. However, Marcus and Caius didn't leave anything up for the imagination. The first one looking bored as ever and the second one immediately protesting.

"This is the Cullen's way of announcing her transformation. They mock us with their delays."

"Patience brother..." Aro said and paused for a moment. "...Though you do have a point. The human did interrupt."

The confused face of the secretary turned to fear, but before I could even get a glimpse of the scene Chris took his chance to guide me towards the door. I couldn't stop a flinch when the screams struck my eardrums.

* * *

It wasn't until mid-July that I found out what happened with the Olympic-coven-message-situation. The quick pace of footsteps didn't startle me away from the book I was reading, but the door that almost crashed against the wall when it opened did. Chris who had joined Marcus about an hour ago to some official business scanned the room until his eyes landed on me. I was sitting in my favourite windowsill enjoying the last sunbeams of the day in my cosy clothes.

"Change in something more appropriate,", he said hastily. "Hurry please, I'll explain later." I didn't even get the time to react. Instead, a dress with sewn roses was thrown in my face. I rushed into the new outfit and followed Chris back to the hall.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked as I saw a small skid in his walk. I hadn't seen this behaviour since the two of us decided to install and celebrate a new birthday for Marcus, because he forgot his original one.

"It is finally here.", he said excitedly. "Your chance!"

"My chance for what?" I asked, only finding myself more confused every word he spoke.

"A mission!" The word stopped me in my tracks. 'Mission' had never been a positive word for me. It meant either Marcus, Chris or both of them leaving for an uncertain amount of time. Chris noticed that I had stopped. "This will be good Eve," He assured me. "The coven will have to accept you if you succeed."

"Like that is ever going to happen," I responded with little enthusiasm. Chris ignored my comment and pulled me further. In mere seconds we found ourselves in the personal chambers of Aro.

Chris stopped in front of a door which I hoped wasn't the bedroom door. Before knocking he gave me one last glance and smiling encouragingly. I tried to swallow my nerves.

* * *

The room was dark, especially for the fact that there was a fireplace to the right wall. In the room, what was probably Aro's personal study, were three leaders waiting. Marcus was the closest one, he'd probably been waiting for Chris's return. Aro was sitting behind his desk, welcoming both Chris and me with a warm and somewhat sincere smile. The last one was standing beside Aro, a blond male vampire which I recognized from a few paintings in the halls of the castle; Carlisle, the leader of the Olympic coven.

"Aah, our little Eve," Aro chimed. "Please come in." All eyes were on me. Chris had already returned to Marcus's side, making me feel lonely even though my family was in the same room. "No worries my child. Have you been well?"

"I have," I responded politely. "Thank you for asking." Aro seemed satisfied with the answer, now taking the time to turn to the guest beside him.

"Carlisle," He informed. "Do we have an agreement?"

An agreement? Wait... did this mean that the vegetarian leader had something to do with the mission Chris spoke of? My heart, although anatomically impossible, made a little jump in its ribcage. I knew I had dreaded my first mission, but the chance to be able to speak with someone with the same diet would be amazing. I did meet two (three if you count the girl) of his coven, but to call that meeting a conversation would be exaggerating.

"Before I agree, I have an enquiry," Carlisle stated.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Jane**

"Please stop acting like a puppy that just found out that he can make his toy squeak."Chris commented on my busy-bee work. I had made a list of all the things I needed for the trip but hadn't accounted for the time it would take to collect everything. I still needed to collect some things from the stores, including my dress for the wedding.

"You could help me, instead of whining." I fired back. "It's not like you have stuff to do." The bed was covered with an open overnight bag and all the things that would eventually be put in it. In the midst of it all was Chris, reading the book that I planned to take with me.

"I am busy." He said. "In fact, I am so overloaded with chores to do that I can't come with you this afternoon." That last remark earned him a pillow in the face.

"You promised!" He only shrugged in response. Before I could throw another pillow, he already made his escape. A frustrated moan left my mouth when I found that he had taken the book with him. I may have acted like an excited puppy these last few weeks, but he changed from the caring brother to an annoying jerk.

In two days I would be leaving for Forks, Washington. I wouldn't call it real a mission. I would only be with the Olympic coven to watch and observe until Bella, the human girl I had met a few months ago, was turned and settled down with her new vampire life. Only watch, observe and maybe report if something unusual happened. Whatever that may be.

"I can accompany you." A high thin voice sounded. Jane was standing in the door opening with a small smile of amusement on her face that made me wonder how long she had been standing there. Beside Marcus and Chris that would be at least one other member of the Volturi that would miss me. It was only natural that the two youngest girls of the coven had grown accustomed to each other.

* * *

Those first few days were hard, to say the least. The burning sensation in my throat only went away for a few hours when Chris brought something small for me to feed on, but it had been two days since the last time he came.

I was curled up in a little ball in the corner of the empty room. I wasn't sure why I was here, what had happened to me and why I was different now than I was before. I couldn't even remember 'before'. I figured that they were deciding what to do with me since there seemed to be something wrong with me.

"There is something wrong with her" The words still echoed in my mind. What was worse was that I didn't seem to be able to put anything out of my head since those words were spoken. Every second, every time the sun rays made their roundabout in the room through the small window and every little rodent Chris brought me.

The door opened and an unconscious squirrel was tossed in front of me. I could tell that it wasn't Chris who delivered the animal. He always made sure whatever he gave me was dead. I looked up, curious to see if I could get a glimpse of the person in question, only to find the door still open with a small girl with brown hair standing in the doorframe.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hi?" I responded, looking probably more confused than needed.

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked, nodding to the squirrel. I shook my head.

"It's still alive." She took a few seconds to consider my words, her eyes focused on the squirrel and then back at me. When she finally seemed to have made a decision, she stepped forward, picked up the squirrel, turned her back towards me and a small 'snap' reached my ears for a mere second.

"I'll remember it next time." She said while crouching down and handing me the now-dead animal. My teeth had already breached the skin before I started to wonder if I should even be eating in the presence of the strange girl. The thought dissipated when I saw her looking intrigued at the scene before her.

That was the beginning of a very strange and secret friendship.

* * *

I slightly regretted bringing Jane instead of begging Chris to join. Jane figured that it would be less conspicuous to let the person that had the worst Italian do the talking, to blend in with the tourists; which was me. My still beginners-level Italian caused most of the vendors to laugh and think that we were two sisters who had been sent on an errand by our parents. I couldn't pick up the language for the life of me.

"I should buy you a good-luck present." Jane commented while we both were searching in the bookstore for a new book that I would be able to bring with me. We applied the functionality of divide and conquer. While I was browsing the fantasy and romance section, Jane took on the thrillers.

"You know you don't have to," I said. "I'll only be gone for a few days, maybe two weeks tops."

"Maybe a pocketknife." She wondered out loud, ignoring my response to the idea. Maybe I should have her look for fantasy books rather than thrillers, but I noticed she was looking in the horror section rather than the genre I had requested.

"Why?"

"Well, you being as weak as a leave." She sniggered. "You should have something to be able to defend yourself." Couldn't argue with me being weak, but I was still stronger than the average human.

"Why would I need one when I'm with another coven?" I asked, taking a book off the shelf to get a closer look.

"You know that they wiped out a whole newborn army, don't you?" Jane reacted casually. I almost dropped the book, to which the store owner delivered me an angry grunt. I figured the Olympic coven was strong since Aro took them seriously, but to be able to defeat an army; an army of newborns no less. "Or maybe some perfume..." Jane continued her thought process.

"What?" I asked. I was only half aware of what she said while I imagining the three members of the coven that I knew by face in the heat of battle.

"Last time I saw their human, she smelled like a dog."


End file.
